Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch pen, and more particularly, to a touch pen with enhanced antifriction effect.
Description of the Prior Art
As touch devices, such as smartphones, tablets, PDAs, automotive satellite navigation devices, etc., develop, the use of touch pens remains the preferred way of precisely implementing functions of writing, drawing, etc. on the touch devices at present. Since capacitive touch devices have substantially replaced the conventional resistive touch devices, the types and structures of touch pens have also changed accordingly. For example, TW Patents No. M438662, M406215, and M393735 all have the common feature of using pen-shaped structures that facilitates assembly to fabricate capacitive touch pens, and conductive materials are used at the pen head so that touch functions may be achieved by utilizing the capacitance changes during touch events.
Conductive materials for pen heads at present are still required to have certain elasticity and flexibility, so as to prevent direct friction with the touch device that may result in scratches or damages on the touch device. The above prior art mostly use a conductive pen head device for implementation, and generate changes in the capacitance during contacts by the conductivity of the pen head device. It may be conceived that, common conductive silicone, conductive rubber, etc. may also be used for implementation. According to the above scheme, the pen head is gradually worn by abrasion under repeated touch friction due to the abrasion of the pen head by the inner structural copper post edges, so that the pen head suffers from damages before the pen head reaches the standard abrasion times under standard test conditions. Considering actual operation situations and actual conditions of usage, the antifriction effect of present touch pens still does not meet the requirements of users. Therefore, an improved structure is required to improve the antifriction properties.